Ernst
Ernst (エルンスト) was one of Viktor Fleischer's most powerful of Viktor's warped experiments, and one of the most frightful. He serves as one of the main antagonists of Rise of Nightmares. Rise of Nightmares Prior to the events of the game, Ernst and his wife Yeli were captured and held captive by Viktor, who subjected them to cruel experiments to drain their O Zhuvindo (life force). While imprisoned in their cell, they encounter private investigator, Roland Childs. Unable to open their cell, Roland told them that he would return and rescue them, not knowing that it was a lie. After the two somehow managed to escape, Ernst volunteered himself to act as a decoy to draw the altereds' attention, buying Yeli enough time to escape. While Yeli succeeded escaping the mansion, Ernst himself was captured and transformed into the masked juggernaut. Ernst was first seen kidnapping Josh's wife Kate after slaughtering several passengers on board the train, two Romanian military officers who were also on board tried to subdue Ernst but Ernst used his chain tipped drill to kill one of the officers, Yeli (who was also on board the train) tries to reason to her transformed husband to no avail. The train derails and the surviving passengers, including Josh took refuge in a nearby cave. Josh and the others further explore the forest that was said to be cursed and discovers a hidden manor, Ernst found the group and killed Monica, he then captures Josh and the others and brought them back to his master. Ernst is seen again patrolling several parts of the mansion where Josh is forced to either flee or freeze, to avoid a rather gruesome death at his hands. He then catches Jane by surprise and pulls her out from the wall. Ernst continues to patrol around the mansion, up until Josh was able to find Kate, but Viktor orders Ernst to kill Josh. Thanks to Josh's newly acquired sacred weapon, Azoth, he was able to defeat Ernst. Viktor was disappointed with Ernst's capabilities and orders him to keep fighting, but Ernst was able to regain control of his mind and body, aiding Josh and Kate to escape and ask them to tell Yeli that he loves her. Angered by this betrayal, Viktor executes him immediately. Ernst's body was later used as a vessel for Josh's mind so that Viktor could move into Josh's body and fool Kate. Josh (now in Ernst's body) was imprisoned in a cell and was unable to do anything while Viktor claim his body and deceive Kate. Josh/Ernst was able to escape thanks to Aaron and Katja, though the two were frightened by his appearance and got themselves killed by a trap. Josh/Ernst continues to navigate through the mansion, fighting off Viktor's creations and eventually the altered Jane. Josh/Ernst makes his way through the forest, completely exhausted and soon encounters Yeli again who offers to help Josh reclaim his body. Yeli was able to get Josh into Viktor's dream realm so that he could confront him, Josh emerged victorious and excretes Viktor's parasite out of his own body, regaining control but at the cost of Yeli's own life, the dying Yeli embraces Ernst's dead body and finally dies alongside her husband's body. Appearance & Abilities Ernst wears a ragged trench coat and an odd-looking mechanical helmet covering most of his head, but opens spontaneously when he hears a sound, revealing a gruesome zombie face underneath. Aside from possessing a large amount of strength, Ernst is capable of sending out a chain with a tipped drill at the end, it impales itself into his victims, allowing Ernst to decapitate his victims into pieces. The helmet he wears severely obstructs his vision, but Ernst makes up for lack of sight with an inhumanly keen hearing, which allows him to detect people in the area from just their movements. If the people near him move, they are dead. Trivia *Ernst's physical appearance bears a strong resemblance to the T-103 Tyrant from Capcom's Resident Evil series. *Ernst's chain attack is similar to the signature move of Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series. *Ernst's reflection could be seen briefly in the restroom mirror early in the game, which might have foreseen Josh's transformation into Ernst near the end of the game. *Ernst and Yeli are mentioned in Tapes 14 and 16. Gallery File:Rise-of-nightmares-Ernst.jpg| File:Rise-of-Nightmares15.jpg| File:Nightmares-ernst_s640x425.jpg| File:Ernst_unmasked.jpg| File:606288_20110906_640screen018.jpg| File:Rise-of-nightmares24.jpg| File:RoN_Ernst1.jpg| File:Ernst_body.jpg| File:Rise_of_Nightmares_01large.jpg|Josh in Ernst's body. File:Rise_of_Nightmares_16large.jpg|Ernst's chain attack. File:Rise-of-nightmares-xbox-360-Ernst.jpg| File:Ernstavatar.jpg|Ernst's Avatar outfit. Category:Characters Category:Enemies